In FY09 the NIDCR DIR Clinical Training project supported the training of two dentists in clinical research studying diseases of the craniofacial systems. One of the trainees is participating in a Masters Degree program in clinical research. The trainees participated in clinical research quality courses, such as Good Clinical Practices course, and in the NIDCR Fellow's Retreat. Support was provided for scientific meetings to present research projects and interact with scientific colleagues. The trainees also attended NIDCR DIR and NIDCR sponsored seminar series, as well as NIH-wide Clinical Research Seminars.